Fusion
In the Gizoogle Universe, there are many methods of fusion ranging from dances, to items, to rituals. Fusion Dance (Type 1) The fusion dance (Type 1) is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size.The fused character possesses mixed physical traits of their original counterparts. All characters fused through the Fusion seem to acquire the same attire: white pants, a sash, and a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck. In some cases, the fusion also has a grey shirt (in men) or (in women).If the fusees are not wearing clothes while performing the dance, the fused character will not wear clothes either. Fusion time is approximately 30 minutes, though the more powerful the fusion, the shorter the time. This form of fusion multiplies the power of the fusees by each other. Fusion Dance (Type 2) The Fusion Dance (Type 2) is achieved when the participants are emotionally harmonious with each other. This state can be spontaneous, but it is usually achieved deliberately through a synchronized dance. This creates an entirely different entity, as opposed to two minds sharing a single body. Each fusion's dance is different. There is no known limit to the amount of individuals who can fuse together. Personalities of the fusees are a major factor. If the fusees hold negative feelings towards each other or have conflicting personalities, the fusion will not form its own personality but rather become unstable with each fusee fighting for control over the fusion. When too unstable, a fusion can develop its own personality and the fusees eventually lose their individuality. The less stable a fusion of this type is, the more sets of arms they have. They also generally have the same amount of eyes as all of its components. De-fusion varies based on the stability of the fusion.In stable fusions, the fusees agree to de-fuse. In unstable fusions, de-fusion can occur during high conflicts of opinions or emotional highs. Regardless of the fusions stability, it will defuse if it sustains enough damage. While there is no set multiplier for this form of fusion, the powers and abilities of the fusees will combine into new abilities as well as maintaining the ability to use the original unaltered abilities of the fusees. Potara Earrings Potara are the earrings worn by Supreme Kais as well as their attendants which allow for fusion between two individuals. The product of the fusion is an entirely new person. If one of the fusees has a particularly strong personality, theirs may overpower the others resulting in theirs being dominant rather than a combination. The clothes of the two fusees also merge resulting in an entirely new outfit. In the Gizoogle universe, different colored potara have different effects. Fusion is permanent if it involves a Supreme Kai, regardless of potara color. The colors and effects are as follows: * Green Potara - Permanent fusion, regardless of the fusees. Adds the fusees power, then multiplies the resulting number by 20. * Yellow Potara - Fusion lasts 30 - 60 minutes, same power multiplier as green potara. * Blue Potara- Fusion lasts 25 minutes, same power multiplier as green potara. * Silver Potara - Fusion lasts 2 days, the stronger fusee's personality takes complete control. Adds fusees power then multiplies by 15. * Light Purple Potara - Weaker fusee's personality is dominant, otherwise identical to silver potara. * Gold Potara - Fusion lasts indefinitely, fusion can defuse at will. Multiplies the two fusee's power together. * Red Potara- Similar to demonic fusion, the fusion slowly corrupts over the course of around 5 days, the fusion begins to separate but results in both the two fusees and a corrupted(evil) version of the fusion. The fusion is reduced to half power while both fusees take one 4th, making them stronger than pre-fusion. Adds the fusees's power, multiplies it by 25. Demonic Fusion While technically classified as a form of fusion, it would more accurately be described as a form of ritualistic cloning. A demon is required to preform this fusion and historically it was preformed by warlords on Hell. The fusion/cloning is preformed by drawing a pentagram and having the clonee stand at the point of one star while the catalyst demon stands on the point directly across. Both members of the ritual stand facing each other, then shake hands causing the ritual to complete. A near exact copy of the clonee is left unconscious in the center. The resulting clone boasts all the abilities of the clonee (including stand if one is present) as well as mildly superior vitality, muscle density, and lung capacity and efficiency. They also gain strengthened bone structure and an increased healing rate. Any evil from both parties is embedded in the clone, generally making them more evil than the original. While generally needing the consent of the clonee, a demon with sufficient knowledge of spirits and souls can force the ritual to commence. The power increase varies primarily on the demon preforming the ritual's power compared to that of the clonee. List of fused characters * Chance the Rapper (Chance the Rapper + Todd Ingram) Potara * Anzua (Anzu + Yua) Dance (type 1) * ExhaustedHomeslice(Stage 2) (ExhaustedHomeslice(Stage 1) + Alberto) Fusion